Ninjitsu is a boy girl thing
by shadowwing1994
Summary: It's hard to keep your feminine self when you put on men's wear to sneak into a ninja training camp. Why is Alice doing all that? What are the adventures she would face? Will someone know that she's a girl? Shurisu ShunXAlice, Kusaki DanXRuno, Jilly JXB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yup a new story and it's the winner of the poll I set up the other week :) You guys voted and I hope you'll like it. The story is based on Mulan but just a little bit, I mean I won't be copying the movie in any way, I won't even follow anything that happened in it, but I did take the general idea from the movie. I guess the summary told you exactly what I took :P I really hope you'll like it :) **

**Oh, and please visit the Bakugan Battle Club forum and comment on the bakugan couple names, my friends (FlowersOverBoys, XXfadedScares97XX, and InnocentDiamond) and I came up with, as well as enjoying the silly funny awesome topics there :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjitsu is a boy girl thing<br>Chapter one: Attack under the moon light**

The sun rays slowly made their way through a window. The house, the window belonged to, was one of the many small houses that filled the Bakugan village, and it was set in the middle of a farm. Its fields went on for as far as the eye can see. Planted in them, were golden grains of wheat, and every single one glowed with such beauty as the sun casted its lights at them.

The rays of the morning sun entered that window through the slits of the bamboo curtain that covered the window; causing uneven rays of light to hit the face of the room's occupant.

The redhead slowly woke up as the light reached her eyes causing them to close tightly and then open once again for her brown colored eyes to be revealed. She quickly changed her position, so she could get away from the sun's light, for her eyes were not accustomed to it, yet. She yawned lazily and stretched her arms, then forced her sleepy eyes to open widely and welcome a new morning. She walked to her window and pulled a thin rope that dangled from the bamboo curtain, causing it to be lift up and show the outsides of the house.

The sun was fully entering the room right now, lightening up every dim lit corner that once existed. The young lady was quite used to the sun by now, so she leaned on the windowsill and glanced at the fields that surrounded the area. Even though it was still morning and the sun just rose from beyond the horizon; people were there in the fields, holding their tools and getting ready for another day of working at the farm. She smiled at the sight.

She yawned once more and knew she was still a bit sleepy for she was up all night cleaning the house. Her grandfather, whom she was living with, was an old man and he wouldn't be able to clean or move anything without hurting his back, so she was more than happy to help the man that took her and her mother in after her father had died, leaving the two without a man, and it was quite unacceptable for the two of them to live alone and so they came there.

She went to her bathroom and held a clay kettle filled with water and poured the liquid inside a metal bowl. She, then, but the kettle down and dipped her hands into the water and sprayed some on her face, shaking the last bits of sleep off. She went to the mirror and held her ribbon, which was pink in color, and tied her hair in a low ponytail.

She left her bathroom to go straight to her closet. She opened the wooden box, placed on the ground, and picked out a cream colored pants and a green top. She left the lid of the box opened and slipped out of her pajamas and got dressed into her new attire. That attire of hers was completed with a white cotton robe that went down to her knees. She grabbed a cotton green belt and tied it around her waist, securing and closing the robe.

After her morning preparations were done, she hurried down the stairs, nearly missing a step or two and ultimately tripping down the last few steps, sending her to the ground with a loud thud. She had landed on her front, so her face took the most damage. Some rushed footsteps were heard coming in her direction.

"Alice! Oh, dear, are you alright?" a woman in her late thirties kneeled beside her and helped her up by grabbing her right hand and side. The young woman had reddish brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a lavender colored kimono as her hair was tied in a low left-sided ponytail.

"I'm fine, mother. I was just a bit clumsy. I am really fine, don't worry," Alice said, smiling sheepishly at her mother. Her mother shook her head.

"Now, I doubt all this excitement is because your job at the nursery at the camp," Mrs. Gehabich said as she fixed her daughter's appearance. Alice looked down a bit and sighed.

"Well…at least Runo and Julie are going to be there to help me through it. If it was for me, I would never have left the farm," Alice said, saddened a bit at the mention of the subject.

Her mother came closer to her and gave Alice a hug. Alice wrapped her arms around her mother and dug her head into her mother's chest. Her mom put a hand on her daughter's head and moved her hand up and down in a comforting gesture. Alice looked up, for her eyes to meet up with her mother's loving ones. "My beautiful Alice, always remember that we'll be with you no matter how far you are. Besides, it's only for a couple of months and then you shall come back," she said with a smile.

Her mother's smile…they always said she inherited it. Everyone told Alice that her smile had that affect to cheer them up even if they were really sad and weirdly she just came, at that moment, to believe what they had told her, for her mother's smile put a smile on her own face.

"Thanks mom, I should go, grandfather must be waiting for me," Alice said and parted from her mother and rushed outside the door, full of energy.

Alice's mother shook her head and smiled afterwards, happy her daughter was that energetic. She then returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her family. She had decided dinner would be grilled chicken, for it was their favorite.

* * *

><p>Before Alice had headed to the nearby farm, she went to the old stables. The building was really huge, and the door itself went from the very top of the building to the very bottom. The door knop though, was put about a meter high from the bottom of the door, so the average person would be able to open it.<p>

Alice opened the door and needed all her strength to fully open it; it was a huge and heavy door. She walked inside and stopped by a rope tied around a post. She untied it and looked upwards.

"Good morning, Hydranoid," Alice smiled as she greeted her Bakugan. It was a three-headed purple dragonoid.

"Good morning,"…"Alice,"…"How are you, today?" the three heads exchanged statements and questions. At the sight itself, Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine, but…those two days are going to be our last together," Alice said, putting her head down, she soon raised it up. "Never mind, come on, we better start working," Alice said and climbed all the way to Hydra's middle head.

"Let's go," he said and flew out of the stable. He flew at a higher height once he was free from the wooden 'cage' of his.

Alice breathed in the fresh air as she flew with her bakugan. She was smiling with great joy. Soon enough, many others accompanied her, each flying on their own Bakugans. She looked down and found more non-flying Bakugans working in the fields with the villagers, carrying wood and providing water. This was her life; living in the village where humans and Bakugans found ways to live together on Earth, peacefully, and help each other in their lives.

Originally, Bakugans lived in Vestroia, which was a faraway planet that was linked somehow to Earth. Portals opened on Earth one day and Bakugans were able to cross through them, which terrified the people of her village. But, the Bakugans turned into balls as they entered the Earth atmosphere. Many of them started dying and the portals that opened, closed, leaving no room for them to go back.

Alice's father was a man of many travels and in his journeys; he held great cleverness in his brain. There were one last portal opened, and with the help of his own father, he went into new vestroia, they told the leaders of Vestroia, which were the six ancient Bakugans, and they agreed to help him. He was given a shard, a crystal of some sort that he was told it held some of the powers of Vestroia's core.

When they got back to Earth with the shard, it glowed and the Bakugans were back to their original form. Alice's father was asked about why he had helped the Bakugans, and he simply said that it was the right thing to do.

The Bakugans then, refused to go back to Vestroia through the portal that the ancients have opened. Instead they decided to stay with the humans and try to live with them in peace. They did and since then, they shared more than a friendly relationship with each other. Two different kinds, yet they were able to live in harmony, thanks to Alice's father…who was no longer there.

Hydranoid landed in an open area so he won't damage the plants. Alice patted him on his leg, which was the maximum height she might get to and told him to do what he pleases for the rest of the day. He wasn't to go far, though, for the shard's range only went on till the edge of the village.

She ran to where the straw baskets were and took one with her right hand and continued running towards the grape bushes. She started picking the fruit from the tree and putting them in the basket. She stopped abruptly as a shadow casted itself on her. She looked uneasy as she turned her head.

"Hey grandpa, sorry I was late, I went for a flight with Hydronoid," she said and shot an apologetic look in his direction. The old man's expressions softened and looked at his granddaughter.

"I understand, but the grape aren't going to pick themselves, get back to work my dear," He said and left to where a cart has stopped, one that was to carry the freshly picked crops.

"That was a close one, Alice," a young man with blonde hair came closer to where she was.

"Yes, well, better get back to work Billy," Alice said and smiled at her friend who nodded.

Billy had blonde hair that reached till his neck and his eyes were blue in color. He, for some reason, looked quite nervous as a blush crossed his cheeks. Alice couldn't help but feel the curiosity build up inside of her. "Is there anything wrong, Billy?" Alice asked and the boy looked at her, as if wondering how she was to know that there was something up.

"I-I just…well, umm, I…Can y-you give this to Julie, when you s-see her?" Billy said, his cheeks turning crimson as he handed Alice a piece of paper. Alice took the paper and somehow had a slightly evil grin on her face. It made Billy more uneasy.

"Oh, another love note for Julie?" She said, still grinning. Billy flushed a deeper shade of red and turned his head away.

"Uh…maybe, anyway, let's get back to work," he said and grabbed his basket and ran to a faraway bush and Alice could only find it in herself to laugh.

…

It was nearly sundown. One could tell from the change in the sky's color, from the clearest blue to the different shades of red and orange as the sun slowly dived beyond the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, one that Alice used to see every sundown. She loved how the colors mix themselves up in away that no one can capture on paper, it was a wonder, one sent from God, and she loved gazing at it, just like she used to do with her father.

The sundown was not only loved for its marvelous sight, but because it meant the end of another day of hard work as well. By now, most of the workers were assembling their tools and belongings, and were on their way home to enjoy dinner with their families.

Alice wiped the last droplets of sweat off of her face with the back of her right hand, and picked the last basket of strawberries, which she started picking after the grape, on Hydranoid's back. His back had a wooden cart of some sort attached to it with tight ropes. After securing the basket in its place, she climbed on Hydranoid's head and he was up in the air.

Alice looked at her outfit; it was full with dirt and mud from working in the farm, she knew she shouldn't have worn white on a work day. She sighed.

Alice was about to reach the stables when the sound of an explosion was heard. She quickly turned her face, startled, in the direction of the explosion. A huge cloud of gray smoke was coming out from the area near the temple. Alice looked at it, horror in her eyes. Hydranoid had the same expression.

The short silence was interrupted by another explosion. In an entirely different direction, this time the explosion, which was clearly because of a canon attack, started burning the fields. The fire ate the golden grains of wheat, which people spent months growing up.

The night was now lightened up by, not only the full moon, but by the raging fire spreading fast across the farms. Alice quickly told Hydranoid to get lower and as he did, she started hearing the people screaming and asking for help. She, with the help of Hydranoid, started carrying the carts and people away from the fire. Hydranoid would carry the carts with his hands and let the people climb on his back and he would fly them to safety.

Some other people, who owned aquas-typed Bakugans started gathering near the fire area. Their Bakugans used some of their water attacks to put the fire out, but there was still a long way to go, since the fire reached another field.

Alice heard pleas for help from down below. From her point of view, she could see the place where she heard the cries come from. When she got closer, she saw a man trapped in the middle of the fire that just spread through the field he was in. He was terrified and completely surrounded with the flames. She quickly ordered Hydranoid, who wasn't carrying anyone at that moment, to come closer to the man so she could grab him. Hydranoid did as told, but as he came closer, the flames rose and sizzled more and burned faster as it was receiving more air. Hydranoid quickly backed away, to not burn the man alive, himself.

He landed nearby and Alice got off of him and ran towards the burning field, only to be stopped by Billy.

"Alice! What do you think you're doing?" Billy asked as he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going inside the fire.

"There's a man near the barn! I have to save him," Alice said and struggled to get out of Billy's firm grip. Billy looked at the worried Alice, then at the fire.

"I'll go, stay here," Billy commanded and let go of her hand as he started running through the fire with his arm wrapped around his forehead, blocking the fire.

Alice turned to Hydranoid, who was close enough, "Hydra, go get some aquas Bakugans, please!" she said and he was off in the air with a swift hit of his wings that nearly blown Alice away. She was holding tight though to a nearby post. She turned her head and looking in the direction Billy went in. _Please…be safe…_

Shortly after, Hydranoid returned with a couple of blue colored Bakugans, signaling they were aquas Bakugans. They started spraying huge amounts of water on the fire, and it was slowly put out. The water didn't stop until the fire completely disappeared. The orange flames were replaced by clouds of light grey clouds and burned down barns. All the crops were now nothing but black ashes. It was good that only two farms were burned down, still, this year was going to be a tough one.

Another minute or two passed and still there was no sign for Billy. Alice was getting quite worried and was about to go inside and look for him, but that was when he emerged from the smoke. He was supporting the man who was once trapped.

He dropped to the ground once he was far enough from the field and stated coughing while trying to catch his breath. Alice rushed to his side and kneeled beside him. He was covered with ashes and his shirt was almost burned. Alice helped him up, and then they both took the man to the nursery of the village.

Alice climbed on Hydranoid once more, with the intention to check on her grandfather. When she was in the air, she could see the villagers and their Bakugans fixing what they could.

This day was just another ordinary day, but and in the matter of seconds, it turned out to be not so ordinary after all. Why would anyone attack the peaceful village of all the places? She didn't know and to tell the truth, her head was getting quite knotted. She sighed and prayed her family would be safe. She wouldn't endure another loss…she just could not…

She was about to reach her house when Hydranoid started glowing purple. After a few seconds, she found herself falling from the sky as Hydranoid turned into a ball. She screamed loudly as it was a normal reflex, then she landed on the ground with a huge thud.

Luckily for her, Hydranoid was flying closely to the ground and she landed on some brown bags that were filled with white flour powder. She coughed a bit for the powder surrounded her inside a cloud of flour. She stood up and straightened her back and walked to where she spotted Hydranoid's ball. She picked it up and it popped open, startling Alice and causing her to drop it once again on the ground. She apologized and picked it up again.

"Hydranoid, what happened?" Alice asked her Bakugan.

"I don't know," He answered, truthfully. "Maybe something is up with the core," one of his other heads said.

"We must go see grandfather," Alice said and ran in the direction of her house.

When she reached her house, she found a group of people standing in front of it, surrounding her grandfather. She spotted her mother and ran in her direction and the two hugged when they reached each other. Her mom was in tears as she feared for her daughter's safety.

"I'm fine mom, really," she said. Her voice was muffled for her mother was hugging her tightly. Her mom loosened her grip and Alice looked at her and smiled. The smile lived short.

Alice rushed towards her grandfather and made her way through the crowd, pushing in the tiny spaces between people, until she finally found an opening that led her to her grandfather. The people were screaming and their words were mixed with each other in a way that no one understood a single word. Alice's grandfather had had it and screamed, "SILENCE!" he said and the place fell quiet until Alice spoke up.

"Grandpa, Hydranoid, he turned into a ball!" Alice said and everyone looked at her and got out their Bakugans as well, who were now different colored balls. Alice gasped. "Grandfather, what's happening?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"The shard…it has been stolen!" He said and Alice gasped once more.

She looked at her bakugan. If the core isn't to come back, then…he might die along with the rest of the Bakugans.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we retrieved the item, as planned," a guard said as he knelt down in front of a man. The guard held a box in his hand; he put it in the ground, and then dismissed himself.<p>

The man stopped staring outside the window of the temple he was present in. The walls were gold in color and there were many writings on the wall, in the colors of red and blue. The place looked quite ancient for it was truly ancient as it was built nearly two centuries ago. A smirk appeared on his face as he turned around and glanced down at the box. He walked towards it and grabbed it from the ground and opened it.

A light started coming out from the box, it lighted the whole place and the man felt powerful by just looking at it. An evil victorious smile appeared on his face as he looked at his treasure. He grabbed the crystal and looked at it as it glowed.

"Now that the core is within my hands, no one shall ever stop me," he stated and his statement was followed by an evil laugh that echoed throughout the whole temple.

* * *

><p><strong>So that ends chapter one of my newest story :) so did you like it? I know, I know, Shun, Dan, Marucho, Runo and Julie didn't appear but they will next chapter, I promise :) The real story will soon begin *evil smirk* so wanna guess which evil dude I chose for the role of the…evil dude? Seriously guys I need you to tell me how it was, it's the story you vote for :P Tell me if anything didn't seem right or if you didn't understand the Bakugans living with people thing :P I'll explain it myself to you. R&amp;R and tell me how it was please =]<strong>

**Oh and I created a facebook group called 'Fanfiction Authors' If anyone wants to join to talk with other fanfiction authors from around the world on FB then he/she may send me a request and I'll add him/her :) :) My fb name is Ess Arar :) Hope you would join **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite and alerted :) me thank you so much! Also, huge thanks to you guys who decided to join us in the Bakugan Battle club forum, you guys rock! I will only review reply to those who don't have accounts (anonymous reviewers) as I send all of you guys a reply ;) Anyway, hope you like this chapter :) Also I found out the right spelling :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly T_T **

**BTW, all of you guessed the villain wrong XD if you read the first few paragraphs you will know who he is ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjitsu is a boy girl thing<br>Chapter two: In the camp **

Alice waited with her mother outside the closed living room. A sad expression crossed her features whenever she looked at Hydranoid's ball. The once huge dragon, known for his strength and fearlessness was now nothing but a ball, so powerless. It hurt Hydranoid too much to be in a situation where he can't do anything to help Alice, it was strange for him; having the ability to only get himself off the floor, not to fight or to fly, just that.

Alice looked at her companion, who was sitting on the table next to her. Hydranoid seemed rather saddened and annoyed of his new state. She patted him with the tips of her fingers, it caused him to lift his head up and look at her. She smiled at him, one to say that everything was going to be alright. Deep down, Alice knew that everything wasn't alright and maybe will never will…

She turned to look at the living room's door with a glint of worry in her eyes. The door was an old wooden one with scratches apparent every few inches, but most importantly, it was now closed.

Her grandfather was meeting with the village's council as he was the head of the village. They were discussing the attack, Alice was sure, but she was unable to see or hear anything. She really wanted to know what they were thinking and finally her curiosity got the better of her. She walked to the door and placed her left ear on the door.

Her mother looked at her, worried her daughter would be discovered eavesdropping on the meeting. "Alice, what are you doing? Come back here," he mother said in a whisper so no one would her. Alice didn't obey as she concentrated more on hearing the voices inside than the voices around her.

Her mother kept silent, she wouldn't want to draw the attention of the elders inside the room. She walked to the kitchen's table and fixed herself a plate of food, her dinner plans were ruined by the attack. She sighed as she started eating alone, while staring at the empty few chairs before her. Why was this happening again? She didn't know.

Alice listened carefully, her ear pressing on the door but still, she wasn't able to hear clear words. Despite that, she was able to hear a few phrases.

_"It's a great deal that befell upon us," _

_"Yes, indeed, what do you suppose we do? We have got used to having the Bakugans around us,"_

_"How are we supposed to finish our chores without their help?"_

_"Not to mention our kids have got quite fond of them," _

She heard the voices of the people inside the room, not all of them were so familiar, that was until her grandfather spoke.

_"I am afraid we can't do anything my fellows. We don't know the person responsible for this and I believe we better start getting used to life without the Bakugans," _

Alice let out an audible gasp as she backed away from the door. Her hand found its way to her mouth, covering it in the process as Alice was till trying to take in what her grandfather had said. She just couldn't believe it.

In a rush of emotions, Alice pushed the doors of the living room and they were widely opened revealing her figure to the elders sitting inside the room. They all eyes her closely, rage and somewhat disgust was written on their faces.

"Grandfather, how could you?" Alice said as tears rushed down her face. The men present in the room looked at her, fire raging in their eyes as it was raging in hers.

It was more hurt than hatred to Alice. It was more disappointment than anger. Her heart ached and she acted without thinking.

"What do you think you're doing, woman! You have no right of being here," one of the people in the room spoke.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Came her mom's voice from behind her. She turned around her to find her mother, who held her hand and proceeded to get Alice out of the room. "I am so sorry, I don't know what got into her. Alice let's leave," her mother continued, her tone filled with sympathy for her daughter. Alice though refused to go out before voicing her words.

"But we know who did this, grandfather! It's none other than…Zenoheld. He's the one who's been messing with our lives!"

The room grew silent. Mrs. Gehabich's hand loosed as she looked in the teary eyes of her daughter. She knew how she felt, she was feeling it too. She knew Alice was right.

"Why won't you help? Why? He's just one man and you are many…why?" she questioned as her voice fainted towards the end of the sentence. She fell to her knees, looking down. Tears were dropping on her fair skin.

The elderly men looked away from her. They were not disgusted by her weakness or by her tears. They were just unable to look at her in that condition. It broke their hearts and her voice was sure to haunt them in their dreams. They knew she was right, they know who had done that to their village. Who disturbed the well-life of its inhabitants but…Zenoheld was just a powerful man, they will never be able to defeat him…not in a million years and they just knew it.

Alice's grandfather got up from his seat and patted the head of his grandchild; she looked up at him only to be met with sympathetic eyes. He then gestured her mother to get her out of the room. Mrs. Gehabich wrapped her arms around her daughter and helped her out of the room. Alice, this time, didn't refuse and walked with a saddened expression on her face.

"I am fine mom…really," she said as they reached the stairs. It was not at all convincing but her mom decided to let her be. Alice went back to grab Hydranoid and then she left to her room. Hydra noticed the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the redhead. The reason to it was obvious enough so he didn't start a discussion about it and kept silent as she ascended upstairs.

…

Alice walked inside the room, placed Hydranoid on her bedside table and went near her bed. She bent down and was now on her knees as she lowered her head so she could see what was under her bed. She raised herself after a few moments and stretched her hands and grabbed the object and placed it on her bed.

The object was a box. Its colors were not apparent as the room was dim-lit, but apparently it was a dark one. She cautiously took the led off and placed it next to box. She looked at the contents of the box as some tears rushed to her eyes.

Alice took out a piece of clothing from the box. It was a ninja outfit, one that was her size, next to it was a set of Katanas and ninja stars. She hugged the fabric as tears started to roll down her cheeks…

_"No father, please open your eyes, PLEASE!" _

_**No reply**_

_"No…it can't be…please answer me!" _

_**No****reply** _

_"You can't leave me, you just can't! We need you!" _

_"No, noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _

Alice sank to the ground with the cloth still in her hands. She was hugging it more tightly now and she was sobbing with all her heart.

"Alice…" Hydranoid let out. His voice was all too faint for her to her in between her sobs.

He felt she was in pain and it pained him even more to know that he can't do anything to help her or sheer her up right now. He knew that look on her face, he had seen it many times before…He had memorized the sound of her sobs all too well, she had done it before… He knew she was remembering her father and his unpleasant death. That was the only think ever made her cry like that; holding her ninja outfit she used to wear when training with him and sobbing with great sadness. She missed him a lot and from time to time, when she needed him to be by her side, she would show her sorrow just like that.

He never stopped her for he knew it was healthy for her to cry…but he wished he could do something, sadly, it wasn't something he was able to do.

Alice soon cried herself to sleep…

* * *

><p>"W-What do you mean they'd d-die?" a feminine voice spoke as the owner stared at Alice in disbelieve.<p>

Alice sadly nodded at her shocked friends.

The two girls looked at her, shocked and saddened by the sudden news. One of them had light blue hair and green-blue eyes that matched her hair. However her beauty didn't at all meant her being kind and sweet, she was actually the opposite, hot-headed and strong minded. Runo Misaki was simply not the kind of girl you would want to mess with, even so, she held much kindness and care only for her best of friends.

The other female friend was a silver haired young lady, around Runo's age of 18 years. She had sparkling gray-blue eyes and an ability of lifting anyone's spirit with just one smile. Julie Makimoto was not the smartest of girls but she was one to care much for her friends, even if sometimes she focused that care on clothes more than people.

The two sighed heavily, Alice followed. Each girl held her companion in her right hand with a sad expression. Alice held Hydranoid, Julie held her subterra bakugan named Gorem and Runo had her Haos tiger-like bakugan Tigrerra. The three of them stood silently inside the big white tent held for Runo. After all, they were now at the ninja training camp, the camp they would be nursing in for the next couple of months.

Each one of them was granted a big white tent with the medical equipment they needed in it. None of the three girls was thrilled about it, but they knew it was something they couldn't escape. Women are only to obey orders directed to them.

"Oh Tig…I just, I can't believe!" Runo said as a couple of tears glinted in her eyes.

"Gorem…GOREM!" Julie shrieked as tears busted out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"M'lady…" Tigrerra looked at her mistress, sincerely.

"Julie, please don't cry like this!" Gorem said as he glowed red.

Their sorrow was interrupted by Alice's voice.

"Don't worry you guys. They won't leave your side," Alice said, a determined look in her eyes. The two girls' eyes her closely as their tears were seized for the time being. "The men in the village are not willing to help, but believe me when I say. I will find a way…I won't let what my father did in the past go wasted like this," she continued as she whispered the last part. Runo and Julie looked at her with sympathetic eyes and stopped crying to stop hurting their friend anymore.

"Alice…but what could you do?" Julie couldn't help but ask the question.

"The shard he had stolen is still with him. Zenoheld will never waste such a valuable source of power. I am sure," Alice said and Runo nodded.

"Yes, we will be able to get it back!" Runo said throwing her fist in the air.

"OMG! Are you hearing yourselves? He is the second in command in the Japanese ninja forces; you will never get to him!" Julie said, in a loud voice. Runo and Alice looked down and so did Julie. It was impossible for them to do so. They sighed.

"Hey, Runo, good morning," said a brown haired guy as he walked inside the tent of the girls, without a permission for entrance if Alice may add. She eyed the boy closely and was about to say something, but Runo beat her to it.

"DANIEL! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WITH MY FRIENDS! ASK BEFORE ENTERING!" Runo snapped at Dan, who, unconsciously, took a step back and hid his head behind his hands. He smiled sheepishly afterward.

"Sorry, Runo. I just…it's an emergency," he said while scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"I told you not to go in, Dan, but you never listened," Another male voice spoke, causing the three girls to look in the direction of the entrance. At the entrance stood a guy with jet black hair, which reached a bit past his shoulders. He was wearing a black ninja outfit with a green belt. His honey brown eyes searched the room and stopped upon Alice, "The new nurse?" He asked and Runo nodded.

"Hi, I am Alice Gehabich. Nice to meet you," Alice said as she bowed politely. Shun looked at her for a second then closed his eyes and proceeded to leave the tent.

"When you are done, Dan, please follow me," he said with crossed arms as his figure left the place.

"Is he always like this?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry, you will get used to his attitude. We rarely see him anyway," Runo said as she looked back at Dan, "What's the emergency?"

"Umm, well…hehe…I scratched my hand and I was hoping you would take a look at it," he said and showed her his left arm that had a small scratch on it. Runo sweat-dropped as a vein popped on her forehead afterwards. She couldn't believe a scratch was the emergency.

Runo forcefully grabbed Dan's hand and sat him on a chair next to her medical equipment table, and the brunette could only whine.

"Runo, oww, that hurts!" Dan complained as he rubbed his arm, right where Runo had grabbed him, tightly. Runo didn't comment. She got a bottle out and filled a piece of cotton with the contents of the bottle. She placed it on his arm, right on the scratch which made the brunette jump out of pain, "Runo! That hurts!" he complained again.

Runo sighed. "I can't believe you, Dan. Such a wimp," Runo said the last sentence, harshly.

"Ouch, Runo," Dan said and pouted, then stayed silent while Runo did her job.

Dan kept staring at Runo the whole time as she treated his 'injury'. A blush appeared on his face, faint as it was, it didn't go unnoticed by Alice or Julie, but by the blue haired girl.

"There Dan, all set. Don't come again with a child's injury," Runo said. Dan turned away his face from hers and scratched the back of his head_._

"Umm…thanks Runo," He said and made his way out of the tent without saying a word.

"Who were they?" Alice asked. Runo was too busy getting everything back in place so it was up to Julie to explain.

"The brown haired cutie is Dan Kuso-sensei and the cool black haired guy is Shun Kazami-sensei," Julie said. Alice was kinda shocked.

"Sensei? But, they don't look older than us," She said. Julie was about to say something but Runo answered first.

"They were chosen by the chief to train the competitors of the ninja tournament," Runo said, "You know, some guys come and kick each other's butts. Lame. I could beat them all in a second!" she said the second sentence in a rather annoyed voice.

"I know you could," Alice said, giggling lightly. Julie and Runo soon joined.

Soon the redhead's giggled died...Runo and Julie looked at her worriedly.

"This is pointless, what we do I mean, we should be out there, looking for the core!" She said with her head down and her fringe covering her face.

Runo came closer to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Alice looked up.  
>"We won't give up, Alice. But, we do need some more time to think of something. We will save them I promise," she said with a smile that lit up her face. Alice smiled as well and looked at the three bakugans sitting on the table beside her.<p>

"Don't worry guys. Nothing will happen to you," she said, hopefully. She then grabbed Hydranoid and started walking towards the entrance of Runo's tent. "I better return to my tent, see you later girls," she said and left.

"Do you think she might do something…stupid to save our dear bakugans?" Julie asked the blue-haired girl.

"I don't know Julie, but I don't think she will," Runo said, assuring her friend.

* * *

><p>Dan rushed to where he had spotted his best friend walking. "Hey, dude! Wait up!" he yelled and Shun finally stopped, allowing Dan to catch up to him.<p>

"What's the rush for?" Dan asked as he put a hand on Shun's shoulder.

"Some people aren't slow, Dan," He answered, coolly. Dan was somewhat offended.

"Well, and some people like to walk slow and enjoy the view," he said, folding his arms. Shun sighed.

"Or keep thinking about a certain blue haired nurse," he said with a smirk. Dan blushed turned his head the other way. "I don't get you Dan. If you like her, go and tell her and stop annoying her with your random visits,"

Dan put his head down as a sad expression crossed his face. "It's better this way, Shun. Don't you see how she really hates me? Loving her this way is easier, better…better than getting rejected," He said and Shun saw a side of Dan's personality he never saw before. A broken one…and to think it's all because of a girl.

Shun was, as the rest of the guys across the country, looking to girls as weak figures who didn't have the ability of defending themselves. But unlike many, he wasn't the least bit interested in girls. To him, girls were all alike, so obedient and sensitive. None amused him.

"Someday, she will have it and forbid you to enter her tent. I don't know why it's taking her so long, I would have kicked you out already," he said, harshly and left. Dan snapped out of his sad-state at the harsh comment from his friend.

"Dude! Don't say that!" He said as he followed Shun to the training area.

…

Alice walked, with Hydranoid on her shoulder, but wasn't walking in the direction of her tent. She was taking a look around the camp, secretly hoping she was to find any valuable information. Of course Hydranoid tried hundreds of times to convince her it was to no avail, but Alice wasn't going to give up without trying.

She was deep in thought. She knew finding where Zenoheld had hid the core, but she had to try, she just had to.

Without any warning she pumped into someone on her way. She was about to fall after losing her balance, but an arm caught her before that happened. Hydranoid on the other hand, fell on the ground and skidded to a stop. He then rolled back to where Alice was and jumped in her robe's pocket.

Alice released her hand from her savor's one and thanked him for saving her with a sweet smile. The guy looked at her with a sly grin on his face. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a grey ninja outfit and had a sword on his belt. That sly smile wasn't all too comforting to Alice.

Next to the guy was two of his friends. They looked annoyed that Alice had interrupted the conversation they were having. They turned to their third friend and attempted to get his focus back on their subject.

"So, as I was saying, everyone in the whole camp is talking about Zenoheld's new sword! The shard on it is most beautiful!" One of them said in a dreamy tone.

"I wish I had one like it," the other one said.

Alice listened carefully to the conversation. The shard…it had to be the stolen core!

The blonde guy though lost every single interest in the subject and was only focusing on Alice.

"Umm…excuse me, but do you where he stays?" Alice asked, trying not to look too eager to know but failing.

That sly grin only grew wider as the guy pinned Alice to the wall in a swift move. Before Alice knew it, she was trapped.

"You're new here right?" he asked, but it looked more of a statement. Alice didn't answer; suddenly feeling scared of this guy. His two other friends grinned too adding more fear to Alice's heart.

"I will personally give you a tour with all you need to know, but it has to come with a _price,_" a shiver ran down Alice's spine as she heard the word "price". She gulped.

The guy grinned once more and started caressing her face with his finger. Her body tensed as she felt his touch. She was well capable of defending herself, but her body refused to obey her mind as it was completely paralyzed with fear.

"What's going on here?" a loud, serious voice said. The three guys slowly turned around. Once they saw who the owner of the voice was, they froze and backed away from Alice slowly.

"N-Nothing, Kazami-sensei!" they said bowing to their master. Shun shot them a glare, their heads were down but they felt his gaze fixed on them. They gulped, apologized and scattered away from the scene.

Alice looked at Shun, he was really a feared person in this place. Shun started walking in her direction and looked at her in the eye.

"You really have to be careful while walking around here, god knows what would have happened to you if I hadn't come," he said and turned his back to leave.

"Thank you," Alice said as she was truly grateful for saving her. Shun stopped.

"You're welcome," he said and continued walking away.

Alice leaned on the wall she was pinned to as she tried to calm her speeding heart. She got Hydranoid out of her pocket and smiled after calming herself down.

"Hydranoid, I think we still stand a chance, as I thought he didn't destroy the core, we might be able to get it back," she said. Hydranoid looked at her and sighed.

"Alice…this might be too dangerous, you better forget-" Hydranoid was hushed by Alice's words.

"NO! I will never let you die…you are my friend Hydranoid, I will do whatever I can to save you," Alice said in a determined tone. _I __just __have __to __find __a__way __to __get __to __Zenoheld._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking forever to update you guys. Tell me how what did ya think about the chappie ^^ I will try to update soon :)<strong>

**Oh and I created a facebook group called 'Fanfiction Authors' If anyone wants to join to talk with other fanfiction authors from around the world on FB then he/she may send me a request and I'll add him/her :) :) My fb name is Ess Arar :) Hope you would join but please tell me who exactly you are XD so I can introduce you to the group :)**


End file.
